One Day
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: Young and in love at 16 they were parted! Almost four years later with out any contact at all they come face to face in the most unexpected way and she has a secret he doesnt know about! Better then it sounds promise! Read and Review. Complete!
1. Back Story

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Im not making anything off of it either so... Yeah no suing please! Thanks!

A/N: I know I shouldn't be writing yet another story when I have some already in progress but hey I couldn't help it! The idea just wouldnt leave me the hell alone! So Im writing it and I hope you all like so review please! Okay heres chapter one. Its back story just to let you know but it is however, essential to the story so please read and review and let me know what you think!

"You're moving away?" She asked him as a tear fell from her eye. They laid there on the back of his truck looking at the stars something they always did together. Their love was rare and special because she knew that he was the one for her ever since the eighth grade when he asked her out. People tells them that they dont know what love is but they do. "Yeah." He said silently. His parents where moving across the country, three thousand miles away. She held back all tears she had because she knew this was hard on him.

"I love you Court and no matter what I always will and I promise that one day we'll be together again." he said as he looked at her while running his hand through her hair. Tonight was his last night with her here in Port Charles because early tomorrow morning they would be leaving. "I love you too Nikolas." she said not being able to look him in the eye.

"Spend your last night with me." She said looking at him now breaking the silence that they held for almost ten minutes. He rolled on his side and looked at her. "Okay." he said silently. Their parents weren't thrilled with them going out. Courtney's thought she could do better and his parents thought the same thing but they didn't care what they thought because they knew they were in love and nothing could ever change that.

He smiled at her and then began kissing her. She kissed him back harder then he was kissing her.. She ran her fingers up his shirt as his rubbed her back. The more intense things got the more she didn't want them to stop. She hoped all this pain that she felt would just leave and for an instant and it did until he pulled away from her kiss. "Whats wrong?" She asked him almost out of breath while trying to catch it. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked her.

He didn't want to pressure her into anything she wasnt ready for. That was one of the things that she loved about him was that no matter what it was he was willing to wait a lifetime for it until she was ready. He loved her that much. "Yeah. Unless you dont want too." She said looking at him thinking that maybe he wasnt ready or didn't want too. He didn't answer but simply pulled her into another kiss. "Theres not a better way to spend our last night together until we meet again." he said pulling away for just a split second.

Three weeks had past since he moved away and things weren't going as good as they thought it would be either. All they did anymore was argue on the phone and she would bawl tears after they hung up. Things weren't suppose to be this way for them. They were suppose to make it work and be together to show everybody that three thousand miles and their parents couldn't break them up but yet they both felt they were getting defeated.

"Nikolas." she said crying on the phone as he listened. He hated listening to her cry because he knew he made her cry those tears. "Courtney I dont know what to do anymore." He said softly. "Nikolas this is harder then I thought." she said as the tears came harder. Her parents hated the fact that she made herself depressed by talking to him even after they told her that their relationship wouldnt last.

"I gotta go." Nikolas said. "Where are you going?" She asked him softly. They had only been on the phone for ten minutes and every phone call they had got shorter and shorter everyday. "Im going out. I'll call you when Im ready." he said. "Ugh." she said while letting a breath out as well. "Bye." He said. He couldn't listen to her cry anymore because it broke his heart every time and he just couldn't do it anymore. Every phone call was an argument and both knew it.

"Dont bother calling me." She said before he could click off. "What?" He asked her. "Look if you dont want to talk to me then fine but dont tell me you are going to call when you are ready because I'll wait forever for that one phone call and yet you may never call." she said as he didn't hear her after that anymore. He was able to hear her sob but not this time. "Courtney?" He said into the phone but he didn't get anything. She hung up.

A week had past since that phone call and not one in either way since. "Courtney you have to go to school today dear!" her dad yelled through the door. "I dont feel good." she yelled back. She opened the door. "Well either you are going to school or the doctors." her dad said looking at her. "I dont want to go to either I just wanna sleep and pretend this is all a dream." She said as more tears fell from her face. "I told you, you shouldn't have tried to make things with that Cassadine boy work!" Her mother yelled up the steps.

"You know what? Go to hell! You wouldnt know what love was if it came up and bit you in the ass." Courtney shouted back before pushing her father out the way to go to her bedroom. "Jeanie can you shut up for a moment?" Mike asked her. "Whatever Im leaving." She said as she walked out the door and slammed it. She came back out about two minutes later and pushing her dad once again but this time to make it to the bathroom.

"Let's go. You are going to the doctors." Her dad said looking at her. Come to find out she was four weeks pregnant. The doctor told her to avoid all possibly stress because of her age she was more then likely to miscarry the firsttri-mesterwith a lot of stress. Her mother left that night after Courtney told her and she had never seen her since but Courtney didn't really care.

She debated on calling Nikolas and decided against it.She always went and picked up the phone but could never dial the first number so she figured it was a sign that he didnt need to know. The doctor said avoid all the stress she can and the whole ordeal with Nikolas was nothing but stress. Mike never pushed her to tell or not to tell Nikolas it was simply her decision.

Eight months later andArabella MarieMatthews was born.

A/N:Yes!Brownie points for me for using a new name instead of Natalie! I thought everybody could use some change huh?Anywaynext chapter takes place almost four years from this one so read and review and dont forget to check out chapter 2!


	2. Coming Back

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: Nothing I promise you because trust me if I owned it would I be writing on this website? Nooooo.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody it meant a lot to me it really did. It so made my night the other night I was so depressed just so you know! Just incase you are wondering how to pronouce the name its Air-a-bella but its not spelled like that just so you know! I hope I keep your interest and let me know if you still like at the end of the chapter! Oh and did anybody watch GH today? Um well this is what I got out of it: Maxie is a lil skank just like Carly(I already knew that though) Lucky is now a druggie, Oh and Sonny is hiliarious when he is crazy! Okay heres chapter 2:**

Almost Four Years Later:

"Honey!" The brunette women yelled as she walked into the apartment that resided in upper L.A. "In here!" She heard his voice yell. She walked into the office room and saw him sitting there on the computer. She smiled as she leaned on the door way. "Hey." She said. He turned around. "Hey." He replied. "So I got some great news." She said as she made her way over to the desk. He took off his reading glasses and looked at her. "Really? And what would that be?" He asked her.

"Well I got a very interesting phone call today." She said looking at him as she sat on his lap. "And?" he said. "My brother is getting married in two weeks and I thought that since we've been going out for ten months now and we are in love then what better time for you to meet my family." She said looking at him. He smiled at her. "Okay." he said. "You're going to go?" She asked him shockingly. He always found a way to talk himself out of meeting her family ever since they got together.

"Yeah." he said. "Thank you so much baby. I love you Nikolas." She said giving him a hug. "I love you too Emily." He replied. "This is so great! Im telling you they are just going to love you." The girl said. He just smiled. He hated meeting parents after meeting his first girlfriends parents six years ago. "I cant believe this. This is going to be wonderful. I haven't met my soon-to-be-sister-in-law but mom has and she adores her. She has a little girl also." Emily said looking at him. "Really?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Jason went on and on about this little girl. I guess he's not just crazy about her mother but about her too." Emily finished. "Sounds like it." Nikolas answered. "How long have they been together?" Nikolas asked. "Two years. They've only been engaged for a couple of months now." She finished. "How old is the kid then? I mean is it your brothers?" Nikolas asked. "Um no. Im not sure he never said how old she was." Emily said wishing she would have thought to ask.

"Oh. Okay." He said looking at her. "How old is your brother and his fiancé then?" Nikolas asked her. If he had to go he wanted information. "Well Jason is only twenty three and I think his fiancé is twenty going to be twenty one if she isnt already." She said. "Damn." Nikolas said. "She was young when she had the baby then." He said looking at her. "Yeah. I think Jason said he's going to adopt her after they get married." Emily responded. "Where's the girl's father at?" He asked her.

"I dont know. Jason doesn't know. He said the father doesn't have anything to do with the little girl." Emily said. "Mmm." was all he could respond. "Im so happy you are going though!" Emily said. "Yeah me too. When do we leave so I know when to ask off for work." Nikolas said looking at her. "The end of this week. Its going to be a semi-big wedding in the park and I told Jason I would help with decorating." Emily said. "Oh. Okay. Well I guess we leave this weekend then." Nikolas said as she shook her head yes.

It was Friday. The night they decided to leave. "Ready?" Emily asked him as she walked into the bedroom. "Yup. Lets go before I change my mind." Nikolas said as he grabbed the bags and they walked out of the apartment and down to the cab that was taking them to the air port. "You got our tickets?" He asked her. "Yes I got them right here." She responded. They went to the east gate and she handed the lady their tickets. They sat down in first class.

"Baby it'll be okay I promise. They'll love you." She said looking at him. "Dont be so sure of yourself. I had only met parents one time before this and they hated me and their daughter dating." Nikolas said looking at her. "So you guys broke up because they didn't want yous going out?" Emily asked. He didnt bring up past relationships a lot. There was only one other time he mentioned a past relationship and that was after five months of dating..

"No. We actually dated for two more years after that but I really dont want to talk about it anymore." he said as she figured this must have been a touchy subject. Now he couldn't get the blonde hair, blue eye girl that once held his heart out of his mind. His first love. The only one he had ever love up until now. The rest of the girls he dated we nothing and he never thought nobody could ever compare to her but now the girl beside him filled that empty space in his heart. Some what at least.

"Good evening this is your captain speaking. I would like to wish everyone a happy and safe ride and I need everyone to buckle up and relax because it'll be a few hours before we land in Port Charles." he said over the intercom. "Port Charles? I thought your family lived in Brooklyn." Nikolas said. "They do except my brother Jason. He lives in Port Charles. Why? Whats wrong?" She asked him. "Nothing." He said. He had never told her that his family moved from there but just simply that they moved.

He knew there was a reason why his heart told him to go on this trip and maybe it wasnt to meet the person he loves family either like he thought it was either. Maybe it was to see the person that once held his heart. But was she even there anymore? He didn't know. She had always talked about moving out of the town and making something of herself. She had so much to live for so he decided not to worry about it. She probably doesn't live there anymore anyway.

They arrived in Port Charles and it was kind of late. "Im hungry." Nikolas said looking at Emily as they stepped off the plane. "Yeah when aren't you hungry?" Emily said looking at him with a smile. "Jason should be here." Emily said as they walked outside of the air port and she called Jason to see where he was. "You see me?" she asked him. "Oh I see it now." she said as she saw a black Dodge Durango sitting there about twenty feet away from where she was.

They walked over to it and got in. "Shh." Jason said when they opened the doors. Emily looked in the back and saw a little girl sleeping in the car seat. "Awww. Look how cute she is honey." Emily said looking at Nikolas. "Yeah she is cute." He said looking at the little girl with blonde hair that was messy and pulled back into a pony tail.

They got in and pulled away. "So I take it that, thats the little girl who's mother you are going to be marrying?" Emily asked. "Yup." Jason said. "She begged me to take her even though its late thats why she's with me." Jason said looking at Emily. "How cute. So where is this fiancé at?" Emily asked him. "She is out with Carly somewhere." He answered. "I was going to leave Arie with her uncle but she didn't want to stay so I brought her." Jason finished.

"So who's Carly and when are we going to meet this girl who you are so in love with and whats the little girls name?" Emily asked. "Probably tomorrow. Carly is Courts best friend and sister-in-law. Arie is her nickname. Her real name is Arabella Marie." he said looking at Emily. "Oh. Cute" she finished. Nikolas was relieved when he heard the last part. The Courtney that once had his heart didn't have a brother or a best friend named Carly. Her best friend's name was Robin and doubt she had a kid.

"Yeah I mean wait til you meet her. She wanted to meet you's tonight but Carly practically kidnaped her as well as her other two brides maids, which she wants me to tell you that she would like you to be in the wedding. Mom gave her your sizes for the dress." Jason said looking at her. "Thats so sweet. Seriously Jason I dont think you deserve this girl." Emily said as Nikolas looked out the window as all the places brought back memories of that blonde.

"I dont deserve her Em." he said looking at her. "She is just so wonderful and kind. The best mother I'd ever seen might I add. She loves that little girl so much." Jason finished. "I believe you." Emily said as the car came to a complete stop. "I went ahead and got you's your room because with the wedding and it normally being busy I didn't want you's not being able to get a room." Jason said as he handed her a key.

"Okay. Can you get something to eat here?" Emily asked. "Yeah. They have the best food besides Kelly's. I'll take you guys there for breakfast in the morning so call me when you get up. I'll probably already be up with this little one in the back and her mother. That way yous can also meet herand Court." Jason finished. "Okay. Cool. Love you." Emily said before giving her brother a kiss on the cheek and getting out with Nikolas who grabbed their stuff.

"I cant wait to meet her." Emily said as they made their way into the room. "Yeah. She seems nice." Nikolas said. "Is something wrong?" Emily asked. "No why?" Nikolas asked her back. "Something seems to be bothering you and it has ever since you mention about the past relationship the other day." Emily said.

"Its nothing. Its just I dont like how I left things with her." Nikolas said. "Oh and I take it you dont want to talk about it either?" Emily said as she sat down beside him. "No I dont so can we please drop it?" he said kind of pissed off because now he cant get her out of his head. "Whatever!" she said as she got up and started putting clothes into the drawers.

**A/N: Okay so there is chapter 2! I know its so great isnt it? Well you gotta tell me because I've been wrong before so you gotta gotta let me know okay? Cant wait for chapter 3 can ya? Oh by the way I know Nikolas doesnt wear glasses but I picturedhim with them and boy would he look hott not that he doesnt now but still!**


	3. The One Day

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: Now if you must know I dont own it. I dont own much especially since Im only 16 but hey you wanna sue go after my parents especially my dad he has more money and a whole lot more things to take then I do!**

**A/N: Alright just to let you know Im not a big Emily fan. Hell I dont like the girl! So when I have a chance to make her cry or get heart broken in my stories you betcha Im doing it! If you read any of my other stories and she's in there you know what Im talking about. Well shes nice in Chaos but thats it well and now shes nice in High School High but thats it! Okay I hope you like it I spent a long night into this chapter and the next couple of ones just to let you know so yeah leave me so love to check when Im able to get back on! By the way there are nine chapters so far! Oh and thanks to Ayshen who was going to update for me but I was able to get on (surprisingly!) Love ya!**

The next morning Emily called Jason about nine o'clock. Courtney was still asleep from the night before. Carly, Robin and Elizabeth didn't bring her home til late and even when she got home she was smashed. Robin was the designated driver considering she was four months pregnant. "Baby?" he said tapping her lightly on the shoulder. "Yeah?" She said as she sat up with a head ache. "Im going to go ahead and get my sister and her boyfriend. I'll meet you down at Kelly's." He said looking at her.

"Okay." She responded. "Im taking Arie with me and just to warn you Carly, Robin and Elizabeth are all down stairs being bums as usual." he said as she smiled. "Okay. Then we'll be there." Courtney answered. "Okay. Love you." he said as he kissed her. "I love you too." She replied giving him a kiss this time. They parted when a little voice squealed. "Eww!" Jason began laughing and turned around and saw Arie.

"Aunt Carly said to save that for the honey moon you two." Arie said with a disgusted look on her face. "You ready to go?" he asked Arie. "Yeah!" she said excitedly. "Okay lets go." Jason said as he got up and lifted the little girl up. Courtney sat on the bed watching. She couldn't have asked for a better life then right now. Jason adored Arie just as much as Arie adored him. She then had a weird feeling all of the sudden and then she thought about Nikolas. Something she didnt do that often unless it was the day they meet. Their last day together or his birthday as well as holidays.

"Hey!" Emily said as she got into the car. "Hey. Arie this is Emily and her boyfriend Nikolas. Guys this is Arie." He said looking at them and then the little girl again who just smiled. "Hi!" she squealed. "Hey. So wheres the fiancé at or are we never going to meet her?" Emily said. "No I promise you will she just didn't get in til late so she's at the place with the other bridesmaids and they should all be meeting us over here. Just to warn you now dont listen to Carly. She is a little bit psycho." Jason said as Arie laughed.

"Jase thats not nice." Emily said. "Oh believe me thats an understatement. Seriously they brought my fiancé home smashed last night and even though it was funny the way she was acting because she doesn't get drunk much Carly was banging on the door at seven thirty this morning asking for her." Jason said looking at Emily. "Good gracious." Emily said. "Where does she live?" She finished. "Across the hall from us." he replied.

"So when can I expect some nieces and nephews?" Emily asked him changing the subject. "I dont know. We only talked about having more a few times and we decided that no matter what we were waiting until after the wedding and when they come they come." Jason said answering her question. "Awww. How sweet." Emily replied. "Do you know my mommy?" Arie asked speaking out loud. "No baby they dont know mommy." Jason said answering her. "Oh." she responded.

"Where are we going J?" she asked him. "To Kelly's too meet with mommy and all of mommy's looney friends." Jason responded as Arie just laughed. "Is Lexi going to be there with Liz?" she asked. Lexi was Liz's only daughter. She was two. Almost two years younger then Arabella. "No baby I dont think so but look we are here." Jason said as they pulled into the parking lot. "Is paw paw working?" she asked him. "Im not sure. We'll find out wont we?" He asked her before unbuckling the bottom part of the car seat. "Yeah." She replied.

They walked in and sat down at one of the tables. "Can I go see if paw paw is here?" Arie asked him. "Um sure go ahead but listen if he's not back there then come right back out. Okay?" he told her. "Okay." she said as she walked off. "You just let her walk off like that?" Nikolas asked. "Yeah. She's always here. Everybody just loves her here." he said looking at them as Georgie came out. "She went back there to find her paw paw." Jason said looking at him.

"Yeah I know. She found him." Georgie said looking at him. "Figures. This is Emily, my sister and her boyfriend Nikolas. They are in for the wedding." Jason said as he introduced them. "Oh yeah what do you's want? I mean I baby sat a couple of times and you guys have like everything." Georgie said looking at him. "We dont want nothing besides Court would feel so bad if you got us anything because you have been such a huge help with Arie." Jason finished. "Whatever!" Georgie said before taking drink orders. "I'll be right back." Georgie said as she walked to the back.

"So why dont you give us some information about your fiancé before she gets here." Emily said as Nikolas sat there knowing at any moment in time somebody would recognize him because it wasnt like he changed much. "I have to use the restroom." Nikolas said as he stood up. "Okay. Its right over there." Jason said pointing to the restroom. "Thanks." Nikolas responded. Its not like he really needed to know where it was because after all him and Courtney use to come here just about everyday.

As soon as he shut the bathroom door he heard a bunch of clatter which probably meant they were all there. "Hey baby." Jason said. "Hey." she replied as he walked over to her by the door. "This is my sister Emily." he said. "Hi." Courtney said looking at her. "And these are her psychotic friends, Carly, Robin and Elizabeth." Jason said introducing the other three women. "Hey!" Carly said. "Jase baby that wasnt nice." Courtney said looking at him. "No?" He said as she shook her head no with a smile on her face.

"Mmm." he said before pulling her into a kiss. "Oh god here we go again." Robin said as she sat down at the table along with Carly and Elizabeth. "Those two are going to be there forever now." Elizabeth said. "Seriously. I mean you wait you'll see it for yourself really soon." Carly finished off as the four girls took over the table. Nikolas walked out of the bathroom and saw some girl standing there with half of her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail whilethebottom part laid flat against her backbut he couldn't see the face because it was occupied by another face.

He stood there for a moment. He would have thought it was his Courtney but the Courtney he knew had shoulder length hair and was more of a jeans and tank kind of girl. Thats all she ever wore but the girl that was standing there was wearing black slacks and a pink top and heels something that his Courtneyonly wore if she had toobecause it wasnt her. He moved two steps over to the table before a little voice came squealing out of the back.

"Mommy!" Arie said as she ran to her mother. Courtney broke away from Jason and her hair flipped when it did. She bent down to the little girls height. "Hey baby. What were you doing?" Courtney asked as Nikolas stood there shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes. That was his Courtney except it wasnt the girl he fell in love with at one time or so he thought. "I was seeing paw paw and Georgie." She said answering her mother's question.

"Oh really?" Courtney said as she lifted her daughter up. "Dont they make such a cute little family?" Robin said looking at the other girls. "They really do." Emily said. "I so wanna call them the blue eyes but Arie messed that up." Carly said. "What color are her eyes?" Emily asked. "Brown." The three girls responded as Emily smiled. Courtney looked over at the table with the unison going on. "Shut up you three. Jason doesn't want you poisoning his sister." Courtney said as she turned her head to look at Jason but somebody else caught her eye instead. Her first love was standing right there and it completely threw Courtney off guard.

**A/N: Like? Well you got to hit the button and review so I know! Im so thankful to everyone who does and sorry I dont reply its just I hate getting them so if you really want one just let me know and I can do it I just dont know if it annoys anybody because I know it annoys me (cough;cough) so yeah but its not a problem if you want one!**


	4. Questions

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own GH just using it for my pleasure needs!**

**A/N: Okay this chapter is dedicated to Ayshen well the whole story is really because she pushed me to do it because I pushed her to do "Marriage, Heirs and Falling In Love" which if you havent read what the fuck are you waiting for its like the greatest story ever! No lie go check it out and review it and also to Cheer for a present for having to go to her daddy's this weekend. Sorry! Oh and Ay Im glad I didnt scare you with those last couple of emails seriously! I love you big sissy!**

"Oh baby. This is Nikolas, Emily's boyfriend." Jason said breaking the silence that now came over everyone. "Really?" Courtney said looking at Jason. "I told you that Emily's boyfriend came in with her this morning" Jason said while looking at her. "Oh it must have slipped my mind."Courtney said not looking at Nikolas because she wasnt sure wether to act like she didn't know him or not. She had never told Jason about Nikolas except that he was Arabella's father but she didn't give out any names then either.

"Im going to go see my dad." Courtney said looking at Jason. "Okay. Well we already order and I order her food as well so just get whatever for you and your three buddies over there." Jason said looking at them. He like picking on them. She laughed. "We aren't exactly hungry." Courtney said. "What do you mean you aren't exactly hungry?" Jason asked her. "Well McDonalds was on the way here so we stopped there." Courtney said with a smile. "God you are lucky I love you so much." Jason said looking at her.

"No you are lucky I love you so much." she said before giving him a kiss. She completely forgot at this time that Nikolas was there. He however didn't forget she was there and yet hearing those words come out of her mouth, but not to him made him feel like his heart was breaking all over again. Was it possible that he still loved her. No it was probably because they didn't break up on the right foot. He told himself as he waited for her to go by.

"Im going now." Courtney said silently as she broke away from Jason. "Yeah you better. We might now be able to stop next time." He said with a grin. "Jason Morgan." She said as she pulled away from him. "Hey isnt that-" Robin began to say as she finally spotted Nikolas but Courtney interrupted while passing Arie to Jason. "Robin dad wants to see you." Courtney said acting like nothing ever came out of the girls mouth. Robin caught on quick. "Let's go." She said as she stood up and walked to the back with Courtney.

"Oh my god!" Courtney said quietly as they reached the back. "Its him isnt it? I knew I wasnt seeing things. He hasnt change much Court. If anything he's gotten hotter not that he wasnt four years ago but um yeah." Robin said just as quiet. " You are married! And what do I do?" Courtney asked Robin. "About?" she asked her because Courtney could have meant so much by that. "Everything!" Courtney said. "Um babe I dont know what to tell you. If I had the answer I would give it to you in a heart beat but I dont." Robin said looking at her. "Okay. We are going to see how he plays it out. If he acts like nothing happened then Im doing the same." Courtney said looking at Robin. "Good choice." She replied as they walked back out there.

"Hey listen baby. Mom and dad are at the airport as well as some family members so I was going to go ahead and get them." He said walking up to her. "Okay." she replied. "Emily is going to go with me and I think Arie wants to go." he said looking down at the little girl. "Yeah." she said. "Okay but dont yous have to eat?" Courtney asked him. "We'll eat when we get back thats all." Jason said looking at her. "Okay." Courtney said looking at Jason. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." She replied as she gave him a kiss.

"You dont mind staying do you?" Emily asked Nikolas. "No." he answered rather quickly. Maybe Courtney was the reason he decided to come even though he didn't know it at the time. "Court, Sonny called. He says he needs me to go by the penthouse and grab some papers and take them to him at the warehouse. Elizabeth is riding with me as well." Carly said before they walked out the door. "Okay. See you in a little while." she responded as Robin was her last hope now.

Just then a pager started going off. "I swear this better be important." Robin said looking down at it. "Baby I gotta run." Robin said looking at Courtney. "Do you really?" Courtney asked as Robin knew what she meant by it. "Yes but I'll hurry back and if its not important I'll let you kick my husbands ass." She said. "Oh yeah! Ask him if he's going to strip for my bachelorette party." Courtney said. "Ha. No. Im not asking because you know Patrick would say yes." Robin said as she walked out the door.

"Okay we are leaving now." Jason said giving her a quick kiss. "Okay. Love you." She said. Once again those words stung him. "Love you too and I promise I'll be back soon." Jason said. "Okay. Take your time no need to rush." she said with a smile. "Do you see why I love this girl?" he said looking at Emily. "Yeah I do." she replied. "Dont let him fool you I tried throwing a pan at him last week." Courtney answered as Emily tried hard not to laugh. "He deserved it probably." She replied.

"Um no. He deserved the vase filled with flowers not the pan." Courtney said. "Baby!" Jason said. "What? It the truth." she replied. "I know it is but you are making everybody think you are psychotic something you are completely not." He said giving her a kiss on the lips. "I- know" she said in between kisses. "Gosh the girls were right you two cant stop. Lets go Jase." Emily said as she stood by the door. "Coming. Lets go Arie." Jason said lifting the little girl up and walked out with Emily.

Courtney ran her fingers through her hair not exactly sure what she should do. Should she go over there and talk to the man that once had her heart and was the father of her daughter; the daughter he didn't know about or walk to the back and stay there until they got back but that wouldnt solve anything either. She debated as his back faced her. "Sit Courtney." a voice said pretty demanding. Well obviously somebody chose for her.

She took a deep breath before walking over to the table and sitting down. She wasnt able to make eye contact at first and it was an awkward silence for the first few minutes. Neither one of them knew what to say. "How have you been?" He asked her. "Good. You." she simply said. "Not bad." he replied. "I didn't know you wore glasses." she said. "Just for reading. I didn't know you had a daughter." Nikolas said. "Just for looks." she simply responded with a smile. She might have wore different clothes but other then that she was the same Courtney he fell in love with.

"Listen. I dont know if you told Emily about us or not but I didn't tell Jason." Courtney said as she had to get this off her chest. "I didn't." he responded. "Okay so how do you wanna deal with this? Tell them we know each other and how or completely ignore it?" Courtney said looking at him. "First tell me this. Am I Arie's father?" he said looking at her. From the moment he heard Arie call Courtney mommy a part of him couldn't stop thinking that maybe that was his little girl.

**A/N: Like? Let me know and thanks to everybody who does review it means a lot to me it really does!**


	5. I dont remember sorry!

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital!**

**A/N:**

She just looked at him. Not exactly sure if she should answer or not. "Courtney?" He said looking at her as the door opened. They both diverted their attention to the person who was walking in. "Where is Jason?" The short, dark hair man said. "Um he had to go pick Monica and Alan up from the airport." Courtney answered. "Wheres Carly? Her and Elizabeth were suppose to go see you." She finished.

"Who's this?" the guy asked her. "This is Nikolas. Jason's little sister, Emily's boyfriend." Courtney replied. "Oh well why is he here with you instead of with her?" He asked looking around as he realized they were the only people in here. "Well he's being smart and avoiding theQuatermaineklan. "Courtney said. "Ah good choice. He's smart Court."he said.

"By the way Im her big brother. Sonny Corinthos and Im also Jasons best friend." he said holding out his hand as Nikolas shaked it. "Court must have lost her manners somewhere in between this wedding and being a mother." Sonny said. "Yeah I guess so." Nikolas said back while stealing a glance from Courtney."I dont know if my baby sister told you or not but Im throwing her and Jason a party tonight at mynew house that just got done getting decrorated today and you are more then welcomed to come if you'd like." Sonny finished.

"Um sure." Nikolas said. Sonny looked at the man he just met and then his sister. Something didnt seem right let alone feel right. There was way too much tension and something else he couldnt figure out for two people who supposively just met "Is there something going here that shouldnt be going on?" Sonny asked. "If thats code for are you cheating on Jason and sleeping with Nikolas the answer is no. I love Jason and I would never cheat on him with another man." she said.

"Except with me. Im sorry what can I say she cant keep those hands to herself and let me tell you, daddy doesnt mind one bit baby." Patrick said as he walked over to the table. "Okay except with Patrick who I have mind blowing sex with every night ." Courtney said with a smile. "Thats what Im talking about. Where's my wife at by the way." Patrick said. "At the hospital." Courtney answered. "Thanks. Gotta go." Patrick said before walking out the door.

"Okay I gotta go too but before I do what are you doing for Arie's birthday?" Sonny asked. "Her birthday isnt for another month." Courtney replied. "Yeah but when you and Jason get back you're only going to have a week to plan things." Sonny said. "Ugh. I dont know. Let me think and I'll let you know as soon as I figure it all out." Courtney said. "Okay. Nice meeting you Nikolas hope to see you at my house tonight." Sonny said.

"Okay. Nice meeting you too." he responded as Sonny walked out. "You never told me you had a brother." Nikolas said. "Yeah well I didnt know either until two years ago before I graduated." She said looking into his eyes and saw them together in the past and then she broke contact because she couldnt bare to look anymore. It hurt too much to think about what could've been. "What are we going to do?" She asked him. "You never answered my question." He replied while looking at her.

"What question would that be?" She asked him. "Am I the father of Arabella?" He asked her again as he kept getting more and more frustrated. "How did you know her name?" Courtney asked because nobody called the little girl that except her mother but thats only when she was in trouble. "Oh my god! Jason told me and Emily last night when he picked us up from the airport." He said really annoyed. The more she avoided the question the more he had reason to believe she was his daughter and he was just doing that too. The daughter he never knew about.

"Oh. How long have you's been going out?" Courtney asked him knowing that even though he was annoyed that he would answer all the questions she asked. "We've been dating for-" he said while placing his hands on his head as two people walked in. "Hey baby." Jason said while carrying a sleeping toodler in his hands. "Here." he said passing Arie to her mother.

"Talk much?" Jason asked her. "Um yeah. Some what. Sonny was by here looking for you." Courtney said quickly changing the subject before he knew it. "Okay Im going to go see what he wanted. Love you." He said getting a quick kiss from his bride-to-be and then walking out. Emily sat down at the table that occupied her current boyfriend and his first love.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Emily asked. "Nothing much. Just asked her a few questions about Arie and I met her brother Sonny. Whereare your parents at?" He asked switching subject something that was happening way too much today. "They've decided to unpack but they are going to be there tonight at the party so you can meet them then." Emily said. "Havent met the parents yet?" Courtney said with a smile but Emily quickly ruined that one.

"No he's afraid to meet them. He usually talks his way out of it." She said. "Why?" Courtney asked curiously. "Because of this girl he dated when he was a teenager." and it was like that and her smile went poof. She looked at Nikolas who looked back at her when Jason walked in. "Everything okay?" Courtney asked him. "It will be. I gotta run but I'll see you tonight. Love you." he said. "Love you too." She replied.

"Wanna come with me Nikolas so they can talk about girl things?" Jason asked. "I dont talk about girl things." Courtney said. "Im not like that and you know it." she finished. "Im just playing. Stay out of trouble though. Now that I know you like." Jason said walking over to the door. "See you later." Nikolas told Emily. "We should talk some more Courtney." he finished as she knew what he meant by that before they walked out. He didnt have it in him to say I love you or give Emily a kiss in front of Courtney because well to tell you the truth he didnt know if he would have meant it. Saying it to Emily anyway.

"See! Ugh! He makes me so mad!" Emily said. "Huh? Courtney asked not fully getting what Emily was talking about. "The past week he has been so moody and and acting really funny and everyday it gets worse and worse." Emily said as a tear fell down. "Well why is that?" Courtney asked being nosey but couldnt help it. "It has something to do with that girl I was talking about earlier." she said wiping her face.

"When we first started getting serious he told me that he couldnt guarantee me his heart or the kind of love that I deserve or make any promises that I would ever get them either because he gave his heart and all his love to her; I dont know her name he never told me it. And he wasnt sure if she had ever given them back and I thought we got past that." she said as more tears came. "I thought he was finally able to move on you know but- I dont know. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Isaw what I wanted to see instead of what was really there." She said as more tears came.

Yet Courtney didnt feel bad at all considering she was that girl but then she felt bad for not feeling bad. "Why do you say that? He loves you and you love him."Courtney said trying to get her to stop crying. "No. I may love him but Idont think he loves me the way two people who want to be together love each other.I think he's still in love with the girl who still holds his heart. Hes still holding onto the past and what could have been with her and not looking at the future with me." she said while crying still.

Courtney felt her heart break at hearing Emily say those words. It was worse then when her and Nikolas spilt. She never called it brekaing up because neither one of them said the words that they were over just stopped talking which wasnt the same. Jason was the first guy that ever got her to go out on a date and that took two months of begging and everybody pushing her to do it before it happened. Was he still in love with her? Did she still have his heart and did he still have hers?

**A/N: Okay so we are moving along here aren't we? Anyway read and review I hope you still like thats the whole point of the story and the update so let me know and thanks to everybody who already does it means the world to me really:D**


	6. The Party

**Chapter 6:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own GH somebody else does that is really lucky yet really stupid!**

**A/N: I know I lied leave a sista alone! Anyway hope you's like seriously! A long night was put into it so let me know for real! Okay on with the chapter and we'll start the countdown! 3 Chapters away guys!**

Later That Night:

"Whats taking Jason so long?" Sonny asked Courtney. "I dont know. He was suppose to come get them and come straight back." She answered. "Where the fuck did he go? Rome?" Sonny asked getting pissed off. The party was suppose to start an hour ago. A second later Jason walked through the door. He looked pissed as hell.

"Whats wrong baby?" Courtney asked him. "Emily and Nikolas wont stop aruging and its driving me insane." he said looking at her. "Why are they aruging?" Courtney asked him. "Hell if I know. He's pissy and she's bitchy."Jason said looking at her. "I love you." Courtney said trying hard to cheer him up. "I love you too." he said back but not as cheerfully as she said it. He gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll go see if there is anything I can do." Courtney said pulling away. "You dont have too." Jason said hugging her. "No its fine really." Courtney said as she couldnt help but to feel as the center of their problem and arguement. She walked outside and silently closed the door behind her. She kind of regret telling Jason she was coming outside.

"I told you Emily! I dont want to talk about it!" Nikolas yelled at her as tears came down her face. "The more you push me to talk about it the more I get pissed off at you and annoyed and Im starting to think you like me like this." Nikolas finsihed as he stood five feet away from Emily. Courtney and him never had these fights well on the phone they did but that was right before they broke up.

Neither one of them had seen Courtney walk out of the house. "Well since you dont want to talk about it tell me this atleast. Are you in love with me like you claim to be or are you still in love with her?" Emily asked as the tears kept coming. "Want me to be completely honest with you?" He asked her. "Yes for once in our relationship be honest with me. Dont hold nothing back Nikolas!" She screamed this time.

"Fine! I thought I was in love with you and that I was able to move on but after recent events" he said failing to mention what recent events. "Im starting to think and feel otherwise." He finished as she didnt stop the tears. Something inside of him; probably his heart, told him to look to the right. Sure enough there stood the blond he was talking about but Emily didnt know that. Emily looked over as she realized somebody was standing there.

"Um I'm sorry for causing a scene outside the party." Emily said quickly as she stopped crying and wiped the tears that she did. "No its fine really. I wasnt trying to listen I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to help." Courtney said trying hard not to make eye contact with Nikolas but it wasnt working. "Im fine thank you. Im going to go in now." Emily said as she walked past Courtney and inside the house as she felt embarassed.

Courtney looked at Nikolas who looked at her. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked her. "Not long." she replied. "Long enough to hear what I said though huh?" Nikolas asked her. She walked down the steps and sat on the second to last one. He moved his way and sat beside her. "Did you mean it?" She asked him. "Just about every word." he replied.

"What do you mean just about every word?" Courtney asked confused. "I told her I didnt know when I really do." Nikolas answered as a tear fell down from her eye. Why was he doing this too her? "Im sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Nikolas said as he witnessed the tear escape from her blue eye. "You didnt make me feel uncomfortable. You told the truth thats all." She replied as somebody walked out.

"Court?" They said as Courtney wiped her face and her and Nikolas turned around. "Keebler." Nikolas said. "Oh my god. Nobody has called me that since you left four years ago." Robin said back to him forgetting that she came out to talk to Courtney. "Oh Court, Jason wants to know what you are doing?" Robin said realizing thats why she came outside and not to play catch up with Nikolas.

"Tell him I'll be right in. Im talking at the moment." Courtney said. "Okay. Nice seeing you again Nikolas. Dont be such a stranger." Robin said. "Yeah you too Keebler and congratualtions on the baby also." Nikolas said before she was out of sight. They sat there in silence not sure exactly what to say. "I need to head back inside. Are you coming in or what?" Courtney asked him while looking at him.

He looked down and thought for a moment. "I dont know if I should or if thats even a good idea."he replied. "Why not? It'll be fun?" She said as she pushed her arm into his as a way to cheer him up. "Courtney I'm not going to lie. When Im in the same room as you I cant keep my eyes off of you." he said. She wasnt exactly sure how to respond to that.

"Im going to go." he said standing up. She stood up with him. "You wanna take my car?" She asked him. "No I can walk. I havent forgot my way around you know." he said looking at her. "Yeah but its dark and they are calling for rain so just go ahead and take my car and I can get it later. Besides Jason can take me home. We havent spent much time together and the past few weeks anyway." Courtney said not being able to make eye contact after she mentioned Jason's name.

"You sure?" He asked her. "Im positive. I'll be right back.Im going to go get my keys." She replied as she walked into the house as he stood there waiting on her. "What are you doing?" Jason asked her. "Oh Nikolas wants to go back to the hotel so I told him he could take my car that way I can ride home with you tonight." She said with a smile. "Oh okay. Hurry up though. Im dying with out you near me." Jason said looking at her. "Got life insurance?" she asked him before walking out the door.

"Here!" She said handing him keys. "Thanks." he said grabbing them from her hand. "Want me to walk with you to the car?" She asked him not sure why she did though. "Only if you want too." He said. He didnt know if she asked him to be polite or if because she really wanted too. "I want too." she replied as she walked down the steps to meet him. "Good because I really wanted you too walk with me." he said.

Why was she doing this to herself? Why would she offer to walk with him knowing he could still very much be in love with her? Could she still very much be in love with him and thats why she did it? Was it because she was still in love with him and not know it because she didnt want to question her love for Jason. The man she's so in love with and is going to marry next Saturday?

**A/N: Like? Drop me a line! (Stole that from my sis!) Thanks!**


	7. Still That Night

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital or the songs mentioned in this chapter just remember THEY ALL BELONG TO SOME ONE ELSE THAT ISNT ME!

A/N: Okay well I was going to wait til tomorrow but I decided to go ahead and do it today! So read and hope you enjoy!

"This is my car. Hence the car seat." She said with a smile. "You are a wonderful mother. I always thought that-" he began to say but suddenly stopped. "What?" she said with a hint of laughter. "No. Im going to go." he said looking at her. "Nikolas Mikhail Cassadine you better tell me what it is." Courtney said demanding. "Courtney Leigh Matthews do you really wanna know?" He asked her back will trying to mock her which made her smile. "Yes I really wanna know what you were going to say." She replied. He didnt realize how much he missed her smile until now.

"Its just that I always thought or knew I should say that you would make a wonderful mother everytime we talked about kids or our future together." He said. Okay now she wished she wouldnt have asked. Why did she keep putting herself into these kinds of postions today? "Nikolas" she began to say as a tear fell down from her eye. He took his hand and rubbed it over her cheek to wipe it off. Boy did she miss his touch. She placed her hand on top of his not thinking that this was probably more then likely leading him on. He slowly moved his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Next thing he or she knew he pulled her into a kiss. He made her mind foggy and it was hard to think straight. When she finally realized what was going on she pushed him away. "I got to go back to the party." She said walking away before he could explain why he did it or protest or even worse. She would kiss him this time. "What the hell Court?" She asked her self as she walked into the house. "Everything okay?" Jason asked her. "Um yeah the car didnt want to start but we got it working." She said lying to him.

There was no way in hell she could tell him what just happened. He would probably hit Nikolas. "Oh well drop it off at the shop tomorrow and get it looked at after you pick it up." Jason said. "Okay." Courtney said not making eye contact. "Is something wrong?" He asked her. "Um no but lets get in here so we can leave soon and this night can be over with already huh?" She said walking into the living room. "Robin?" Jason said walking over to her. "Yeah?" She answered. "Do you know whats wrong with Courtney? Ever since this morning shes been acting really funny and it has me worried." Jason said.

"You dont think she has second thought about the wedding do you?" he finished. "The wedding?" She asked as he nodded his head. "No." She simply answered. "Okay thanks." he said before walking off. "Now her feelings thats a yes." Robin said quietly so nobody could hear her but somebody did. "What was that?" Patrick asked her. "I want more chicken?" she answered as he gave her a strange look. "I bet but that wasnt what you said." he replied . She stood their speechless. She wasnt going to continue lying to Patrick. "We'll talk later?" he asked her. "Can we please?" She answered knowing if it wasnt later it was now. "Yeah." he said as he grabbed her plate from her hand and went and got his pregnant wife more food.

"The party here is almost over but Carly said she would keep Arie so she could spend the night in the new house so we could continue having our own party." Jason whisper in his bride-to-be's ear. "I told Arie I would watch Lilo and Stitch with her tonight." Courtney saud walking away. This now made Jason believe there was something wrong but what? She was completely fine earlier. Was she having second thought but didnt want to say anything to anybody?

"You ready?" he asked her. "Um almost." She replied looking at him. "Arie is all ready." he said back to her. "I thought she was staying with Carly and them here tonight?" Courtney asked. "I dont know is she?" Jason asked her annoyed. "Yes she is staying here tonight." Courtney answered. "Okay fine whatever. I'll be waiting in the car." Jason said before walking out. Ten minutes later and Courtney was walking to the car. Jason had Max, Milo and Marco take his family back to the hotel.

She got in and slammed the door. Jason decided against asking what the hell was her problem. She flipped the radio on as _Mariah Carey's "We Belong Together"_ came on to play. She quickly hit the second buttone to change the station. That didnt help any. _Usher's "My Boo." _was playing. "What the fuck?" she said as she hit the third button. Was this a sign or something. It was a commercial so she decided to leave it on this station until _98 Degrees _came on with "_The Hardest Thing_." and she hit the next button.

The father she got down the line the worse they got. _Rascal Flatts "What Hurts The Most_." was on that station as she hit the next button. "Dont they know how to play anything good? It is after all Saturday night." She said out loud. _Le Ann Womack's song "The Fool." _came on and she decided to leave it until she began hearing the words and then Emily's and Nikolas arguement earlier that night popped in her mind. "Fuck it! I give up!" She said hitting the button to turn the radio off. "Baby are you okay?" Jason asked her.

"Just peachy why?" she asked him. "I dont know. Maybe because you like all those songs that just came on but changed them faster then I dont know what. And Courtney you've been really jumpy, moody and acting really strange. Now dont lie to me and tell me its nothing with obviously its something bothering you to make you act like this." Jason said as she didnt say anything back. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her. "Yes Jason there is something wrong. Okay?" She said pretty pissed off while looking at him.

A/N: Okay I know short sorry but I wanted to leave it here and not drag out the chapter at the same time so let me know what you think! Seriously you read it you can review it I accept all thats no lie! Anyway thanks to anyone who does read it and like it and review it cause reviews make me smile:D


	8. The Next Day

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing (tear) so please don't sue me because I ain't making shit off this story or anything else! Im a moocher for christ out loud!

A/N: I jinxed myself and somebody asked so Im posting chapter 8! Hope you like let me know!

"Okay so spill." Patrick said as him and Robin got into the car. "Why?" She asked him. "We have enough of our own problems! We dont need to get invovled in Courtney's and her love life." Robin said. "Is she cheating on Jason with that Nikolas kid?" he asked her. "Okay first off Nikolas is only like two years younger then you and no shes not cheating on Jason. I think anyway. I dont think she is cheating is what I meant." Robin said. "Wait how do you know how old he is?" Patrick asked curiously.

"He use to live in Port Charles." Robin said. Patrick laughed. "God this is better then I thought it would be." He said. "God Patrick you're so gay! I mean seriously you like gossip more then anybody I know and that includeds Carly!" Robin said looking at him. "Okay whatever. Keep going." Patrick said as they pulled off. "Well he use to live here when we were all fourteen and thats when he asked Courtney out." she said. She saw Patricks grin grow.

"Anyway they dated for two years. They were young and in love there was no denying that. They were a package deal. You know like fries and a drink? You got one and the other came along with it but nobody ever mind because we were so use to it. Them always being together! Well anyway his parents didnt like her and her parents didnt like him and the whole town knew it. They actually tried forbidding them to stop seeing each other but they snuck around and when they finally got caught their parents said whatever just for the simple fact that Nikolas's dad had a job offer in California that Nikolas or Courtney didnt know about." Robin went on saying.

"Well a week before they were moving his parents decided to tell him and if you thought they were inseperateable before that boy you have no idea. They were worse then Courtney and Jason at their highest ever times four Im not lying either." Robin said. "Oh I bet you arent. Courtney seems rather clingly." Patrick said. "She is not clingly. She has only been in love twice." she responded. "The way you are talking once." Patrick said as Robin looked at him.

"You think so?" She asked him. "Finish telling me please?" he said. "Okay so their last night together they finally decided to take their relationship to the next level and have sex." Robin said as Patrick nodded his head. "Anyway he moved away and all they did after that was argue constantly. Every phone call every message, letter you name it, all it was, was them arguing." Robin said. "So after three weeks of him being gone out of Port Charles they have a huge fall out and never talk to each other again." she said as she looked at him.

"What did they break up or something?" Patrick asked. "No not really. He said he would call her one day and she said dont say that unless he means it because she'll wait forever and I personally think Courtney is still waiting on that phone call." Robin said. "Oh and I use to get called Keebler." she said with a smile. "As in the Keebler elf?" Patrick asked her. "Yes as in the Keebler elf." She replied as he laughed."Okay so what did them having sex have to do with their past?" Robin asked.

"Ahh. I left that part out. Nine months later and a little girl named Arabella Marie was born." she said as Patricks mouth changed to an O shape. "He doesnt know either does he?" Patrick asked. "No." Robin said as Patrick was amazed as all hell. "This is good information baby." He said looking at her. "You can not say a word. Courtney will kill you and me both!" Robin said. "My lips are sealed!" Patrick responded as they pulled into their drive way.

"Whats wrong Court?" Jason asked her. "Its just the wedding." She replied. "Are you having second thoughts?" he asked her. "No of course not! Its just I cant believe its going to happen next Saturday and I still dont have things figured out like the seating and what food we are going to serve and the center pieces! Damn I forgot about those! Jase I just-" she said. "Baby take a deep breath and it'll all be okay." Jason said. "Are you sure?" She asked him.

He smiled at her. "Positive." he responded. "It better be Jason Morgan. I want this day to be perfect." she said. "And baby it will be. I promise. Not one thing is going to go wrong. We are going too get married in the park with all our family and friends there. Then we are going to go to France for two weeks." he said grabbing her hand. "Okay." she replied. "I promise." he said again as she nodded her head yes.

The next morning she woke up. Jason wasnt there. She must have been the only one there since Arie was at Carly and Sonny's new place. She moved her head around to get all the kinks out of it. She looked over at the clock that read 10:30. Did she really sleep that long? She wondered. She looked on her cell phone and realizing that she never gave Nikolas her number not that it would matter anyway since he never did call people back.

She called the Metro Court hotel. "Can I have Mr. Cassadine's room please?" she asked him. "Oh um Im sorry. Jason Morgan's room please." she said. "Im his fiance." she said into the phone. "Okay thank you." she said as she waited for them to transfer her. "Hello?" Nikolas said answering the phone. "My fiance? Um okay." he said confused. Emily wasnt in the room. She stayed in her parents room which pissed him off but why would she say she was his fiance.

"Hello?" Courtney said as she heard the phone pick up but nobody said anything. "Courtney?" Nikolas said. "Oh hey. I was wondering if you were up or not. I figure I could come over and get my car. I have to drop it off at the shop." she said. "Why it runs fine?" Nikolas said. "Yeah I know that but Jason thinks it couldnt start last night and I want him to keep thinking that so." she said not finishing it. "Okay come on over then." he said. "Well I have to get dressed and what not but then I'll be over." she said. "Okay I'll be here." he said before hanging up.

Thirty minutes later she was knocking on room number six ten. She banged a little more and no answer. "What the hell?" she wondered as the door opened. "What took you so long?" She asked as she pushed him to the side and stepped in. "I was only waiting forever!" She said as she looked at him and realized he was wearing only a towel. "Oh my god! Im so sorry!" she said covering her eyes and turningawaylike she had never seen him without clothes on before.

He just smiled. "Courtney its okay. I didnt know you were coming over this early. It usually takes you an hour to get ready so I figured I would hop in the shower and I was just getting ready to when you started banging on the door acting like the cops and I had drugs or something." he said as she laughed. "Sorry about that. I should have called before coming over." she said embarassed. "No its fine. Let me go get your keys." he said walking over to the bathroom counter.

She watched his every move as emotions burned her inside. She held back tears that she didnt know why she had. "Here. Im going to go hop in the shower. I'll see you later?" he asked her. "Yeah." she said quietly as she grabbed the keys from his hand and began walking towards the door as he went into the bathroom. The water was already running. She took a deep breath before opening the door. She had it about ten inches open before she let it go.

She walked back to the bathroom. The door wasnt shut. She took a deep breath before asking herself if she really wanted to do this or not. "You wanna know." she said to herself. "Why didnt you ever call?" She asked him. It took him a minute to realize that she didnt leave. But that she was standing in the bathroom asking him a question. He cut off the water and grabbed the towel and got out of the shower. "What?" he asked her confused while dripping wet. "Why didnt you ever call like you said you were?" She asked him as tears came out of her eyes and they both stood there speechless.

A/N: Just so you know I so stole the whole towel thing from my "Promiscuous" story andjust to let you know that title has NOTHING to do with the story atleast not anymore! Anyway I hope you liked this one! Let me know by hitting the pretty button! Thanks!


	9. Right and Wrong

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital or its characters! I do how ever own Twinkie and Im pretty sure he isnt too happy with me right now but we wont get into that!

A/N: Me and Ayshen decided that this chapter is still PG-13 so that should warn you enough if I said we decided which means we werent sure! So if you dont think it still is then the only thing I can tell you to do is not read this chapter! Okay go ahead its a great chapter I swear!

He just stood there looking at her.

That question hurt and he wasnt sure why.

Why was it though that seeing Courtney cried made him wanna cry but he didnt feel this way when he saw Emily cry.

It was nothing to him. "What?" he asked her again not sure what else to say.

"Oh my god! Why didnt you ever call me back like you said you were. I told you I would wait forever for your call and I still havent got it." She said looking at him.

"Courtney I did call you back. For a month straight." Nikolas said frustrated.

"What?" she asked him.

"Yes baby. I called you for a month straight after that fight we had. The first week I got your mom and the other three weeks I got your dad. I stopped calling because I thought there was no more us. I thought you let go so I figured it was time to let go as well." he said as a tear came out of his eye.

"You arent lying to me are you?" she asked him.

"No. I never lie to you do I?" he asked her.

She shook her head no as more tears came down.

"I never gave up on us." he said softly as he got closer to her.

She didnt back away one bit. She wasnt sure exactly what to say.

"I still love you Courtney. You are the only one that I have ever loved and the only one that I ever will love." he said softly into her ear.

She looked up at him as more tears came. She wasnt exactly sure what to say to that either.

She wasnt sure if she felt the same way about him or if she felt that way about Jason but she knew what she did next wasnt right but she didnt care.

She grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

He wrapped his arms around as she continued her grip on his face.

She wasnt letting go or letting him take a breath either.

She didnt want to stop but known she should have.

How could she do this to Jason when he whorshipped the ground that she walked.

He finally pushed her up against the bathroom wall for support as he slid her shirt over her head.

He knew just as well as her that he shouldnt be doing this either. He was with Emily technically still.

He finally broke away from her lips and began kissing down her neck as she let out a low moan.

Her mind and heart where telling her two different things.

One was that she should push him off and leave.

Quickly.

Not walk but haul ass outta there.

As fast as she could.

The other one told her to stay and see where this leads them even though she already had a pretty good idea of where this was leading if she let it continue.

He began sucking on one spot of her collar bone.

She ran her hands up his back.

She scratch his back with her nails.

She remember he always liked when she did that.

He pulled away not realizing the mark he left on her neck and looked into her blue eyes as she looked into his brown ones as they smiled at one another.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lefted her up and carried her to the bed.

He placed her gently on the bed and continue to kiss her.

His hands slowly unbuttoned her pants as she hers went up his bare chest.

She flipped him over so he was on bottom letting him know that she wanted it just as much as he did and she had no intention of stopping.

He ran his fingers through her hair before pulling her pants completely off.

He then threw it on the floor and rolled over so he was on top.

She quickly grabbed his towel and unwrapped it from around his body as she gripped the sheets.

They lost track of time and didnt hear their cell phone ring either.

Courtney had ten missed calls.

Okay so they lost way track of time considering it was almost four o'clock now.

Six of her calls had been from Jason, two from Carly, one from Robin and one from her dad.

She didnt feel like calling any of them back either.

She didnt want to think about them right now.

She just wanted to think about her and Nikolas and what was going to happen after later.

Nikolas looked at his phone and he only had five.

All of them of course was from none other then Emily herself.

She laid on his chest and let a tear come down as she realized she probably just destroyed Jason because she was going to tell him.

She wasnt going to lie to him.

"You okay?" Nikolas asked her.

"No." She said as she sat up.

"Why whats wrong?" he asked her.

"What do you mean why? Nikolas this didnt change anything between us. Im going to tell Jason what happened and if he forgives me then Im still getting married on Saturday and if it takes him a while then Im going to stick by him." Courtney said not looking at him.

Boy did he feel use even though he knew she would never use him espeically for sex.

"Do you love him Courtney?" He asked her.

"Nikolas he loves me okay?" She said pissed off that he would even ask.

"Thats not what I asked. I asked are you in love with him?" Nikolas said.

She didnt answer but quickly got up out of the bed and found her clothes tht were scattered around the room.

He watched her find them and then go into the bathroom to get dressed.

She placed her back agianst the door after she shut it taking in all the events that happened in the past couple of hours.

It had its good points and bad points.

A good point was that it was good sex and you cant beat that!

A bad point though was it was wrong and that out weighed the good one by far!

She came out and he was dressed already.

She looked at him weird because she thought for sure he would still be in the bed.

She walked over to him.

He looked down at her. "Follow your heart." he whisper to her.

"I am." she replied before giving him one last quick kiss and heading out the door.

She got in her car and called Jason. "I need to see you." She quickly said.

"Meet me at home but dont pick Arie up yet." she said. If things got bad she didnt want her daughter around it.

She pulled into the parking garage and sat in her car.

She wasnt sure where this was going to leave her and Jason.

She knew what she was doing was wrong from the beginning but she never stopped it.

She looked into her rearview mirror and thats when she noticed the love mark Nikolas left.

He was never good about keeping those discret even when they dated.

She walked into the pent house and Jason was sitting on the couch.

She let tears go from her eyes. This was harder then she imagined.

"Whats wrong baby?" Jason said as he put his arms around her.

She quickly pushed him away.

"Im going to be honest with you. I have been with Nikolas since ten o'clock this morning." She said.

"What do you mean been with Nikolas since ten o'clock this morning and who Emily's boyfriend Nikolas?" Jason asked her confused on what she meant.

"Yes Emily's boyfriend Nikolas. I slept with him Jase and I shouldnt have." she said as tears continued to come.

"What do you mean you slept with him? Did he force you to have sex with him?" Jason asked worried.

"No Jason. I've known Nikolas for years. He didnt force me to have sex with him this time or any other time." she said.

"How mant times have you's had sex? And how have you known Nikolas for years?" He was more confused then ever now.

"Just twice including today. He's Arie's father." she said as he stood there speechless not exactly sure what to say.

A/N: My computer is down so I won't be updating for a while this is already uploaded thats why your getting it sorry for the inconveince will update asap


	10. Spilling All

Chapter 10:

A/N:

"Courtney what do you mean he is Arie's father?" Jason asked. He was more interested in this then the fact that she had just cheated on him. Sure he wanted and would have liked to be pissed off at that but this was more important. "Nikolas and I use to date." she said looking at him. "When?" he asked her as she sat on the coffee table and he sat on the couch and grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly. "When we were fourteen. Thats when he asked me out." she said as a tear went.

He now knew why she never talked about it. It must have been a touchy subject. A very touchy subject. "We dated for two years. Our parents didnt like the other one at all. They actually tried forbidding us from seeing each other right after we turned fifthteen and I think thats when it hit them that we were in love like we had been saying all along but being hard headed and stubborn they didnt see it or want too I should say." she said as she looked down and pulled her hair to the one sideand Jason noticed the hickie and thats when he wanted to just walk out and choke Nikolas til he turned blue.

"Finally they gave up and said we could see each other and me and Nikolas of course thought it was because they finally realized they werent going to win and be able to keep us apart because our love was too strong and let me tell you that word though is the keyword of all of this." Courtney said pushing her hair out of her face as Jason just sat there listening. "Come to find out the reason or parents gave up was because his dad got a job offer in California." Courtney said as she wiped her face from the tears.

"His last night in Port Charles we had sex for the first time. Nine months later and Arabella was born." she said not wanting to go into too many details. It would have been just a little too weird talking to you fiance or whatever Jason was because she wasnt sure if they were still getting married or not on Satruday about having sex with someone else. 'I wonder who's better in bed?' Jason thought to himself but decided against asking. "So what happened between the two of you's then?" He asked her instead. "We tried long distance and it didnt work and after three weeks of non stop arguing he never called me again and I never called him again. It was exactly a week later that I found out I was pregnant." she said looking at him.

"You never told him?" Jason asked her. "No. The doctor said to avoid as much stress as possible and well me being pregnant with Nikolas Cassadine's baby was enough stress and have to add him in there and then the constant arguing between his family and mine I couldnt deal with it." She said looking at him. "His family has money. Lots of it. A lot more then mine and I knew if he knew about me being pregnant then his family would probably force him to get his share of rights if not all of them and I wasnt going to lose my baby." she said as she continue to cry.

"But if he did then he obviously didnt love you." Jason said. "No he did but his parents would have found a way to manipulate him into doing it and if that didnt work then they would have done it themselves." Courtney said. "They hated you that much?" Jason asked her. "Yeah. Imagine that. I dont know who's going to hate me more. His parents or you, your sister and your parents once they find out I slept with him." Courtney said not being able to make eye contact.

"I dont hate you Courtney I never could." Jason said looking at her. "Jason how can you say that? I just cheated on you." She said confused. "Yes you did Courtney and lets say Im not too happy about that but it took a lot for you to admit it and that counts for something I guess." Jason said looking at her. "Yeah but not for much. I mean if the tables were reversed Im not so sure I could feel the same I mean I would have all these insecurities about us getting married and you continuing to be faithful to me." Courtney said as she stood up and paced the living room of the pent house.

"Nikolas!" a broad said walking through the door. She looked around the room and nobody was there. She began walking to the bathroom after hearing water running and then spotted something that caught her eye. It was a box of condoms that was opened and a braclet right beside it. She looked inside the box and there was some messing. "What the?" Emily said looking at it and then the braclet which clearly belonged to a girl.

She sat on the bed not believing what she found as she held it in her hand. She heard the bathroom door open and saw Nikolas walk out. "Emily what are you doing here?" He asked her. "The question should be Nikolas is what you are doing in here behind my back." She said as tears came down. "Um well Im not going to lie." he said looking at her. "You had somebody else in our bed?" she said as tears came down.

"Well its not really our bed. It belongs to Jasper Jax the guy who owns the hotel. You see our bed as you like to call it but I stinctly remember it being my bed before I met you is at our apartment which is well also mine in California." he said looking at her. "You know what I meant." she said as more tears came down. "This isnt the time for being a smart ass. I thought you loved me?" She said. "I thought we had this conversation last night." He replied. "Oh so your saying that the slut you slept with is the one you are so madly in love with?" She asked him. "Well shes not a slut and maybe." he said looking at her.

"How is it that I date you for eleven months and some girl who you never met before gets your heart after eleven minutes or is this you just trying to push me away because you dont want to get to close?" Emily said thiniking that he was just messing with her. "Emily you think what you want to think and nobody can change that pretty little head of yours." He said as he got up and walked towards the bathroom. "Oh Nikolas!" She said as she followed him. "I love you and Im not ready to give up on us!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him. Damn he just cheated on her and she didnt care! Was she really that far head over heels for him? He had no idea but she was starting to scare him because a side of her that he had never seen was coming out.

"Jason I am so sorry!" Courtney said as more tears came. She felt really bad. Jason just looked at her and not moving any closer to her. "Look I know what I did was wrong and if I could probably go back I dont know if I would have chosen different but I do know that if I had to chose again in the futureI wouldnt. That I know for sure but the question is do you still wanna get married to me after everything I have done to you?" She asked him as more tears came and he just looked at her not sure how to respond to that exactly.

A/N:


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Disclaimer: Yeah I dont own it sorry so dont sue me Im not making anything off this chapter/story or any other one I write I swear!

A/N:

Jason smiled and walked over to her.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and looked down into her blue eyes as she looked up in his.

"Yes Courtney I still wanna marry you rather it was now or ten years from now. Luckily its Saturday because I cant wait to make you Mrs. Courtney Morgan." He said looking at her a she smiled.

How could he be so nice to her after everything she did.

He was so in love with her and anybody could see it.

"So." Courtney said wiping her tears.

"Are you going to tell Nikolas that Arie is his little girl?" Jason asked.

She was silent. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I dont know." she softly said. "

Well either one you chose, to tell or not to tell I'll stick with you a hundred precent through it." He said as she walked to the couch.

"A part of me tells me to tell him that he has every right to know. Thats the part thats been telling me since I found out." She said as she sat down.

She knew what that part was.

"And?" Jason said knowing there was more.

"The other part tells me that Arie is better off never knowing Nikolas Cassadine is her father and that Nikolas is better off not knowing he has a daughter who is four might I add." She said looking at him.

"It doesnt matter how old she is dear." Jason said looking at her while rubbing her leg as she sat on the coffee table.

"Yeah but what if he hates me for it and does what I always thought his parents would make him do? What if he takes my little girl away?" Courtney said as more tears came at just the thought of losing Arabella.

"He wouldnt do that by the way you talked about him. But if he did we would fight him and I wouldnt let nobody take her away from you and if that means hiding out where nobody could ever find us then so be it but baby I swear Arie is going to remain with you and nobody else." He said. She just looked at him. God had truely blessed her. She had a wonderful daughter and a fiance who adored her and her daughter who wasnt his. She couldnt ask for more. Or could she?

"Im going to tell him." Courtney said looking at Jason. "Okay. When?" Jason asked. He felt his heart break because nobody knew how badly he wanted to be that little girls father and Nikolas was a very lucky man in Jason's eyes for two things. For one he had a terrrific daughter, who had a wonderful mother and two he was still alive. The only reason why he didnt kill him for sleeping with his fiance was because he knew he could lose Courtney forever over it so that idea remand in the very back of his head. It was still there however just in the far back. Sopranos style is how him and Sonny did it! (Hahaha Ay! Lmao I had too!)

"Um Im going to go get Arie and I guess I'll go over to Metro Court and tell him." Courtney said. "Arie has a right to know too Jase." Courtney said finishing the sentence. "I know she does but are you sure its going to be okay? Do you want me to come with you's?" Jason asked. "No this is something I need to do." Courtney said standing up. "Courtney I dont feel comfortable with you going by yourself with just Arie to tell Nikolas he has a daughter." Jason said. "Then fine. I'll take Robin with me." She said. "Fine!" Jason said giving up. He wasnt in the mood to argue. "Okay. Love you." She said as she walked over to him. "Love you too and be safe if you need anything call." Jason said before she walked out the door.

She went and picked Arie up from Carly and Sonny's new house. Grey Stone. She called Robin on her way over there and Robin agreed to go. Besides shes been waiting only forever for Courtney to tell Nikolas and she wanted to catch up with him. It was always fun the four of them hanging out. Her, Courtney, Nikolas and Lucky. Well it was fun anyway she wasnt too sure about the Lucky part. That made her sick to her stomach because he was now a drunk fool and she has no idea what he saw in him. It was worse then morning sickness that was followed by the afternoon and then night and that said alot.

"Thank you so much for coming Robin." Courtney said as Robin got intot he SUV.

"Oh believe me. I have my reasons." She said with a smile.

"Which would be?" Courtney asked.

"Dont worry. Oh by the way I told Patrick last night about the whole you and Nikolas thing." Robin said.

"We didnt have sex until today." Courtney said.

"You slept with Nikolas today! You dirty dog." Robin said.

Courtney didnt say anything.

"Does Jason know?" Robin asked.

"Yes I told Jason and yes we are still getting married." Courtney answered.

"Okay just checking." Robin said. She was pretty big for only four months.

They all figured she was carrying twins atleast.

"Wait why would you tell Miss. Gossip that?" Courtney asked just taking in what Robin said.

"I couldnt help it Court. You know how he gets when he's determine to find something out. I told him he was worse then Carly!" Robin said looking at Courtney as they both laugh.

You would have thought Patrick was gay because he loved gossip so much.

"Okay we are here. Lets go before I get cold feet." Courtney said as they pulled into the parking garage.

"Okay." Robin said as she got out of the car.

Courtney got Arie out of her car seat and they walked into the hotel.

"Good morning lady's." Jax said.

Boy did he make Courtney and Robin quiver everytime they saw him.

He always hit onthem and he was so not cute!

"Hello Jax." Courtney said back trying to be nice.

"Still getting married on Saturday?" He asked her.

"Yup." She replied as she hit the button for the elevator. Boy was it being slow today.

"Oh congratualtions. Still married Robin?" Jax asked.

"Yes Jax Im still married." Robin said annoyed as the doors finally opened.

"Hurry up!" Courtney said pushing Robin's pregnant ass into the elevator with Arie in her arms.

"Hit the button!" Courtney yelled at Robin.

"Im going!" Robin yelled back.

"Your not moving fast enough!" Courtney yelled as she began banging on the button.

The doors finally shut.

"We got to stop coming here. He gets creeper and creeper Court." Robin said.

"Talk about it!" Courtney said back as the elevator went up.

They got off the elevator and knocked on his door.

"I'll get it." Emily said running to it. In a way he hoped it was Courtney but then again no.

He didnt want to hear Emily whine.

"Hey Courtney. Robin. Arie. What brings you here?" Emily asked. Robin tried hard not laugh.

"Um well we actually came to see Nikolas." Courtney said. "Really why?" Emily asked.

"We have to ask him a favor. Its not all that important. We could come back later if you are busy." Courtney said.

"Now Court dont lie. Its important Emily. Its about the wedding and since it is Saturday its not like we have forever." Robin said lying.

"Oh okay. Um come on in and I'm going to go see my parents for a moment." Emily said walking out.

"Thanks." Robin said.

There was something about her that she didnt like either.

Robin shut the door behind them and locked it so even if you had a key you couldnt come in.

" Haha bitch! And stay out!" Robin said looking at the door.

"Keebler." Nikolas said.

"Hey!" Robin said running over and giving him a hug.

"Its so good too see you again." She said.

"You too. I see you are married and expecting one." Nikolas said.

"Yes I am." Robin said.

"You would make a terrific daddy one day." Robin said nudging Courtney who had Arie in her arms.

"Mommy can I jump on the bed?" Arie asked.

"Go ahead sweetie! It belongs to Jasper Jax!" Robin said with excitement.

"Robin! Nikolas and Emily do sleep there you know?" Courtney said.

"You can jump Arabella." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Thanks." She said as she got out of her mothers arms and started jumping on the bed.

"Aunt Ro jump with me!" Arie yelled.

"I cant now baby. I got baby in stomach and it wouldnt like it!" Robin yelled back.

"Why are you here?" Nikolas asked.

He knew she didnt come back for seconds if she brought her daughter and Robin.

"Can we go on the balcony?" Courtney asked.

"Sure." Nikolas said as they made their way over to the sliding glass door.

They went out and sat down.

"So why did you come here to see me?" Nikolas asked her.

She wasnt sure. She was getting cold feet. "

Courtney Im gald you came back. I want an honest answer from you." Nikolas said.

Uh-oh was he going to ask about Arabella?

"Do you still love me?" He said.

She was shocked. She wasnt sure.

"Nikolas dont." She said.

"No Courtney I need to know if Im still waiting and holding on for nothing." He said.

"I marrying Jason on Saturday." She said.

"Once again that doesnt answer my question. Tell me whats in your heart and not in your mind Courtney." Nikolas said looking at her. She let a tear go.

There was no way in hell she could tell him the truth after hearing that.

"Im going to go." Courtney said standing up.

"Why Courtney? Is it because you dont want to admit it?" Nikolas asked her.

"No its because I should be home with my fiance and daughter and not here with you." Courtney said coldy.

"Yeah well you never answered that question either. Is Arabella my daughter?" Nikolas asked as Courtney looked at him before slamming the glass sliding door open.

"Im leaving!" Courtney said walking over to her daughter.

"Courtney!" Nikolas said walking after her and grabbing her by the arm.

"You need to stop running and be honest with me." He said looking into her blue eyes. "

Im not running. Im doing whats best and that is leaving and going home to Jason." She said before breaking his hold and her and Robin walking out the door.

Once in the parking lot she sat in the car and placed her head on the steering wheel.

"Never told him huh?" Robin said.

"Didnt have it in me to destroy her and his life." She said as tears came.

"Im getting married on Saturday and after that Jason will become her father in the eyes of the law." Courtney said as she pulled away.

Robin was always telling Courtney she should tell Nikolas.

Now the question was, was there going to be a wedding Saturday because after witnessing that she wasnt so sure anymore.

Emotions say a lot.

A/N:


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Disclaimer: Mmm once again I dont own shit! Im 16 people! Okay on with the story!

She kept herself busy for the rest of the week and avoid all contact with Nikolas.

She tried hard not to think about him as well but he haunted her dreams.

She could have swore she had said his name out loud in the middle of the night but Jason never said anything and she wasnt going to ask.

She also had a hard time looking at Emily as well and lets call it a burn mark was taking forever to dissappear as well and people started asking Jason why he would do it so dark and right before the wedding and she could tell it made him uneasy.

He was never one to leave them where people could see.

When Saturday came she woke up early.

It was raining so the wedding was going to be held at the church instead.

The wedding was at three and the reception would follow promptly in the fellowship hall.

She was in the dressing room with the rest of the brides maids at the church getting raedy for the big day.

She couldnt believe that she was finally going to be getting married.

"All ready?" Carly asked walking up to her.

"Yes I am. I waited just a little too long for this day to come." Courtney said with a quick smile.

The truth was that she did wait too long for this day except the day that she waited for was to marry Nikolas.

Four years ago she couldnt see herself marrying nobody but him and now she was getting ready to say

"I do" to her brother's right hand hit man that had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Good. Im going out and seeing how everything is going. Girls!" Carly yelled. Elizabeth and Emily followed as Robin stayed behind.

Courtney didnt realize she stayed behind.

"Are you sure this is what you want Court?" She asked herself while looking in the four mirrors that surrounded her.

"I was getting ready to ask you the exact same thing." Robin said. Robin was always her best friend.

The person who knew her better then she knew herself.

The only reason why she wasnt her matron of honor and Carly was, was because Carly was the one who pushed her and Jason together and at first Carly and Robin didnt see eye to eye but now they are okay.

Courtney jumped when hearing her voice.

"Dont scare me like that." Courtney said looking at her.

"I wasnt trying to Court. I was just making sure this is what you really wanted. If not then dont be afraid to say so." Robin said.

"Hey!" Emily said walking up to Nikolas.

"Hey listen I thought about it and Im not in love with you. My heart lies with someone else and it'll remain there forever because to tell you the truth I never want it back." Nikolas said.

"What?" Emily asked confused as tears started taking over her eyes.

"Emilly its over. There is no more else. Im sorry I had to do it here but I wasnt going to play perfect boyfriend and then break up with you later. Im going home because Im no longer needed here. I just got one more place I got to be and then Im gone." Nikolas said walking past her.

She let the tears go.

He broke up with her.

"This is what I want Robin. This is what is best for me and my daughter." Courtney said.

"So? When you were fourteen what was best was to say no to that teenage boy who asked you at. What was best was not to sneak behind your parents back at fifthteen. What was best when you were sixteen was not to have unprotected sex on the back of a truck so dont feed me this whats best bull shit Courtney." Robin said frustrated.

She did make a point.

"What can I say I was young and I learned from my mistakes." Courtney said as the door opened.

They both looked over.

"Mommy!" Arie screamed as she ran in with her white spaghetti strapped dress that resembled her mothers.

"Hey baby." Courtney said.

"Why are you sad?" Arie asked her.

"Im not sad baby. Mommy is happy because after today me, you and Jse can finally be a real family." Courtney said.

"Yeah!" Arie exclaimed.

Courtney smiled because seeing her daughter happy made her happy.

Robin saw the smile and she wasnt sure if Courtney was doing this for all of the right reasons or wrong reasons but it was Courtney's choice not hers.

The dressing room door opened.

All three girls turned their attention to the person walking in.

It was a man with dark hair and olive skin walking in.

He was wearing a black suit.

Courtney figured he was staying for the wedding as she stood completely up and looked at him.

Robin saw the exchanged of looks.

"Me and Arie are going to go out and see how everybody out here is doing." She said lifting the little girl up and walking out the door.

Nikolas looked at Courtney who looked back at him.

Neither knew what exactly to say.

"You look beautiful." Nikolas said walking over towards her.

Courtney turned around and looked in the mirror once more.

She tilted her head to the side.

"You think so?" She asked him.

He walked up behind her.

"Yeah I do. Your always beautiful Courtney. You dont need a white dress and your hair done to accomplish that look. Jeans and a tank top works just fine." He said.

"Im not sixteen anymore." She said.

"I know." he replied as he got closer.

She turned around to face him as her dress swooshed when she turned.

It was a strapless dress that had a poofy bottom to it that hit the floor but didnt drag.

He looked her dead square in the eye as she looked at him back.

This was hard.

"Im only going to tell you this once more." he said as he wrapped his hand around her neck.

"Follow your heart." he whisper to her.

"I am." she softly said back as he felt his heart break.

Maybe she was really following her heart.

Maybe Jason resided there and he got kicked out long ago and never left but decided to sit on the crub and waited for a bus that was never coming around again.

She held back all tears because she was marrying Jason today and there was no denying that or changing her mind about it either.

She did know that however he was still very much in love with her and that she had his heart and held it but she wasnt so sure if he had hers.

"One day we'll get our chance. Wether its in this life time or next. But I promise we will get our day one day baby." He said looking at her.

She leaned into his kiss and pulled away a second later.

"Goodbye Nikolas." She said holding all emotion.

"Bye Courtney." He said before walking away.

"Nikolas wait." She said as he turned around to face her.

"I need to tell you something important." She finished as he looked at her.

He looked at her and slowly made his way back over to her.

"What is it Courtney?" He asked her softly. "Its time for me to be truthful to you." She said looking at him.

"You are Arabella's father." she said as he just looked at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Disclaimer: Mmmm if you dont know then dont sue its as simple as that!

"What?" He asked her confused.

"You're right. Arabella is your daughter and Im sorry for not telling until now." She said looking at him.

"You kept my daughter away from me for four years?" he asked her.

"Its wasnt like that." Courtney said looking at him.

"Bull shit Courtney. How would you like it if you left and then four years later find out you have a daughter you knew nothing about?" Nikolas asked really pissed off at this point.

She really had changed because the Courtney he knew wouldnt have done this.

"Let me explain." Courtney said looking at him.

"Theres no time for explaining.Whats done is done. Besides you're getting married today. I'll have my lawyer be in touch because I wanna be a part of my daughter's life." He turned his back and never turned around once while walking out the door.

As soon as the door shut she sat on the platform that she was just standing on and began crying but wasnt sure why.

Was it that he turned his back on her again?

Maybe it was because she told him and thats not the reaction she expected but what could she really expect?

Or was it because he was really the man she wanted to marry today?

Maybe it was because she had just kissed him again on her wedding day to another man that wasnt him.

She wasnt sure what it was but knew what she had to do and that was walk down the aisle in five minutes.

"Hey princess?" Her dad said walking into the dressing room.

He saw her sitting on the platform crying.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her. "Oh nothing." She said looking at him.

"You ready to get married?" He asked her. "Um almost. First can you put this on me?" She asked holding up the braclet Nikolas just gave her back. "Sure." her dad said grabbing it out of her hand and wrapping it around her wrist.

"Let's get you married huh?" he said looking at her as she smiled.

"Okay." she said softly as she stood up.

"Let's go." he replied holding out his arm for her to grab.

She inter locked her arm with his.

They walked out the door and saw the rest of the bridal party standing there.

Robin looked at her and could instantly tell that she had been crying.

"Hey girl!" Carly said. "Today is your day!" She finished.

Robin didnt know how anybody could consider Carly their best friend when they didnt know everything about you.

Courtney never told Carly anything about Arie's father and not that it matter because Carly probably wouldnt have listen because 'The world was center around Carly Corinthos.' is what Robin always thought but so did a lot of other people.

There were things to this day that Courtney didnt tell Carly like for instance what happened between her and Nikolas last week.

That was a great example. Robin began walking over to Courtney.

"Hey can I talk to you for a moment?" Robin asked.

"Sure." Courtney said breaking away from her dad's hold and walked over to the corner with Robin.

Carly saw this and an insatant later all this jealously came over her.

Thats how it always was though.

Carly didnt like Robin but tolerated her for Courtney and that was it.

"Im not going to question you again about if you are sure you wanna do this or not because you obviously made up your mind but Im here. If you wanna back out at all durning the ceremony just send me some kind of signal and I'll get sick for you while you make a run." Robin said looking at her.

Courtney could tell she was serious about it all but couldnt help to laugh.

"Im serious. There is nothing in the world that me and my babies wouldnt do for you." Robin said.

"Babies?" Courtney questioned her.

"Well yes as of yesterday there are two of them." Robin said. Courtney smiled.

"Congratulations." She replied.

"Thanks but since you are going through with this lets get it over with." Robin said as they walked back over to the rest of the group.

"Okay lets get started!" Carly screeched as the wedding began.

Courtney squeezed her arm with her dads hard all the way down the isle.

She wasnt sure why.

Was it because she wasnt sure if she really wanted this or was it because it was to Jason? S

he also couldnt help but too look at Jason the whole time.

She couldnt look at the Quatermaines or Emily for that fact just because of what happened between her and Nikolas.

She had a hard time regretting doing it because something inside of her told her she couldnt because she wanted it too bad and that it would be a lie if she said she regreted.

Mike gave Courtney away.

When he answered on who gave her away she then felt some kind of resentment towards him for never telling her that Nikolas had called.

That was in the past and it was called the past for a reason.

"Okay. Let's get started here." The preacher said as he began the ceremony.

The whole time she had a hard time concentrating on the ceremony.

She wanted too there was no doubt about it but a certain person wouldnt let her.

"Courtney?" The preacher said.

"Huh?" she answered.

"Do you take Jason to be your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you's part?" The preacher asked her.

All of the sudden her memory took over and the night before Nikolas left played in her mind.

"_I love you Court and no matter what I always will and I promise that one day we'll be together again." he said as he looked at her while running his hand through her hair. Tonight was his last night with her here in Port Charles because early tomorrow morning they would be leaving. "I love you too Nikolas." she said not being able to look him in the eye._

She thought for a mintue and the crowd started getting worry.

She let a tear escape her left eye and Jason saw. "I do." she replied looking at the preacher.

"Jason?" The preacher asked.

"Yes?" Jason answered.

"Repeat after me." He said looking at him.

"Okay." Jason said while nodding his head.

Something inside of him told him what to do regardless if he wanted too or not.

"Do you take Courtney to be your wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you's part?" The preacher asked.

Jason looked over at him and then at Courtney who smiled at him.

He quickly wrapped his hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her into a kiss which stunned everybody.

"Jason you are suppose to wait until he says to kiss the bride." Sonny said from behind him.

Jason pulled away a second later and looked into her blue eyes.

He looked at her speechless.

"Jason?" His mother said from the front row.

He didnt turn his head to look at her but kept his eyes on Courtney the entire time.

She looked back at him.

"Jason whats wrong?" She said silently to him to where only he could hear.

"Courtney I love you and I love Arie and as much as I wished she was my daughter she's not and as much as I want to marry you right now Im not." He said as everybody in the wedding gasp.

People couldnt believe what just happened.

Robin had a feeling the wedding was going to be stopped but by Courtney that was anyway not by Jason.

Maybe he saw the same thing she did.

"What?" Courtney asked shocked as tears came out of her eyes.

A/N:


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Disclaimer: Um if I owned it lets just say Alicia would still be on the show and with her son and the love of her life and married to him and Jax would be dead as well as two or three other people Im not going to name but Ay knows who they are!

A/N:

"Jason what are you talking about?" Courtney asked him.

"Courtney this isnt right honey. Yes I love you and I dont have a doubt in the world that you love me honestly." Jason said.

"Then why Jason? I thought we were going to put me cheating on you with Nikolas behind us." Courtney said looking at him as Jason just smiled.

"What?" is what they heard through the church.

"You were the one that slept with Nikolas?" Emily said. Jason and Courtney both turned around to look at her.

"Its more complicated then that Emily." Jason said as Courtney just looked.

"Jason she cheated on you and how are you going to stand there and defend the slut!" Emily said. "

Okay Emily you can stop now." Jason said looking at her.

"I cant believe this. I knew that you, Robin and Arie all showing up at the hotel room the other day was too convient." Emily said.

"Emily shut the fuck up!" Jason yelled.

"You dont know everything." He replied.

"I dont see how you can defend her like that." Emily said walking over to the two of them.

She then noticed the braclet on Courtney's wrist.

"He came by and saw you before the wedding didnt he?" Emily asked. Courtney just looked at her. "

Yes he did." Courtney simply answered.

"Let me guess you are the girl who's parents didnt like him either arent you?" Emily asked her.

Courtney smiled at the thought of that.

"Yup that would be me." She answered as she raised her right hand and then dropped it.

"Oh my god!" Emily said.

"Emily we are in a church!" Her mother yelled from the front row.

"That little girl is his." she said almost in a whisper.

At this point in the ceremony the whole entire church was quiet.

Even the preacher and esepcially Patrick because this wedding for sure was going to be talked about for a very long time and Patrick wanted to know everything not that he already didnt.

Courtney just looked at her.

"Okay Emily you can leave now." Jason said. "

That answers my question. He doesnt know either. You never told him and when you came by the other day thats when you were going to tell him but didnt because you couldnt stand the thought of me and him raising you daughter." Emily said.

Courtney couldnt help but to laugh.

"No actually he knows. I told him when he came by and saw me and believe me you arent raising my daughter ever." Courtney said.

"I cant believe you. Here I thought you were this wonderful person my brother describe and you are nothing but a cheap tramp." Emily said.

"Emily leave!" Jason said.

"What ever. Im gone anyway." She said as she walked out.

Courtney looked up at Jason.

"You're not in love with me and I was willingly to put whats best for you and Arie aside for my own happiness and because I love the two of you's so much Im letting go. I'll always love you Court and there will always be a special place in my heart for the two of you's and I know you'll always love me too just not the way too people who are married should love each other." He said.

She looked into his blue eyes and could tell this was hard on him and how he tried holding in all emotions because she could tell he wanted to cry so bad.

Thats how hard this was.

She quickly pulled him into a kiss and pulled away.

"Go find the one you really want to marry today." Jason said looking at her as she smiled.

She hugged him tightly. "

Thank you." She whisper in her ear.

"No thank you for showing me what its like to love someone. I'll find my true love one day but today is your one day." Jason said back to her as she smiled and turned around.

"Courtney what are you doing?" Her father asked standing up.

"Im doing what I should have done a long time ago daddy and thats being with the one I really love regardless if you approve or not. Im not sixteen anymore and you cant keep us apart. I love him with all my heart." She said looking at him.

He could tell she honestly meant that from the bottom of her heart.

"Go get him princess." Mike said as she smiled again picked up her dress and ran out.

"Its a good thing we didnt have to get sick huh kids?" Robin said walking over to her husband.

"They slept together?" Patrick asked her.

"Oh my gosh! Seriously Patrick? After all that heart felt talk and speech all you got out of it was her cheating on him?" Robin asked him.

"No I got that you knew and didnt tell me! Robin you know thats a serious no-no." Patrick said.

"Oh shut up!" Robin said.

"You did the right thing Jason." Robin said looking at him. "

No he didnt. He let her go." Carly said.

"I did what was best for Courtney and her daughter." Jason said walking over to the little girl and lifted her up.

Courtney goes by Metro Court as the bellhop guy tells her that he left twenty minutes ago for the air port.

She looks at him and says thanks as she got back into her car.

She arrives at the air port ten minutes later and looks up and the flight to California was leaving in twenty minutes but since it was an air port he could have been just about anywhere.

She picked up her dress so it didnt get dirty because it was way too expensive for it to get ruined here.

She was looking everywhere and was just about to give up when he caught her eye.

He was standing in line. He was the first person.

She quickly smiled and made her way over to him.

He didnt see her walk up behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder.

He just thought somebody accidently hit him and didnt bother turning around because he couldnt wait to leave if he couldnt be with the one he loved and their daughter.

"Hey!" She said hitting him a little harder.

At this point he was pissed off because he was hurrying as fast as he could.

"What?" He said turning around not knowing it was her.

"Are we grumpy?" She asked him with a smile before pulling him into a kiss which surprised him and took a minute for his brain to register what was going on.

A/N:


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Disclamier: Ummmm(I sound like Emily!) I dont own it! I simply use it for my pleasure:D Cheese!

A/N:

"What are you doing here Courtney?" Nikolas asked her as he pulled away.

"I thought you were getting married?" He said looking at her.

"Well I was but somebody once told me to follow my heart and I wasnt." she said looking at him as he just smiled at her.

"And besides its a little hard to get married if the guy you wanna marry is about to board a plane to California wouldnt you say?" She asked him.

"Yes I would think so." He said back.

He still couldnt believe she was standing right there in front of him.

"Hey buddy can you move it? Some of us do have planes to get on!" A guy yelled.

"Shut up you jack ass! Please proceed. This is so sweet." a lady said as Courtney just smiled and then looked back at Nikolas with this weird look on her face.

"So what happened? Did you get married?" He asked her.

"No. I did say 'I do' though and you can thank Jason for not saying it." Courtney said looking at him.

"Really?" Nikolas asked her.

"Yeah. Like everybody else he knew I was still in love with you and that I wanted to be with you and that nobody else compares to you." Courtney said looking at him.

"Mmm. Well I was hoping Emily would have got that but I had to break up with her because shes so damn stupid." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Yeah well us having sex came into play in the middle of church." Courtney said with a smile.

"Really? How exactly did that happen?" He asked her.

"Well I mentioned it because I thought he was calling off the wedding because of that and then Emily put two and two together and realized I was the one at the hotel room with you that day." She said.

"How did she take it? I wish I could have been there." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Well she was pissed started calling me names and then Jason asked her to leave and she finally stormed out after crying." Courtney said shaking her head.

"Yup she cried." she finished.

"Nikolas I dont want nobody else but you." She said looking at him and getting more serious now.

"I dont want nobody else but you either Courtney." he replied.

She looked at him with a devious smile before he pulled her into a kiss.

Everybody that was standing in line started clapping and thats when Courtney pulled away.

"Damn it!" she said frustrated.

"Whats wrong?" Nikolas asked her.

"I forgot our daughter." she said.

"What do you mean you left her?" He asked her.

"I was worried about getting you and lugging her in and out of a car would have slowed me down." She said right before he kissed her one last time because he missed the way her lips felt when it touched his.

"Lets go get our daughter." he said.

"Your not mad at me for not telling you until today right?" she asked him.

"Baby I could never be mad at you." Nikolas said as he hugged her.

"Really?" Courtney asked.

"Really." Nikolas responded.

"Do you promise?" she asked him as they began walking out of the air port.

"Why what did you do now?" he asked her.

"Nothing I just want to make sure you know for the future and what not." Courtney said as he just shaked his head.

"It depends." He replied with a smile.

They got back into the car and arrived at the church twenty minutes later.

They walked into the church with their hands interlocking. She walked up to Jason who had Arie.

"Thank you." she said as she gave him a hug.

"I did what was best." he said back to her.

"You are a very lucky man Nikolas Cassadine." Jason said holding out his hand as Nikolas shook it. "

Why thank you." Nikolas said back to him. "I also want to thank you for you know stopping the wedding." He said.

"I didnt do it for you trust me. I personally think you dont deserve Courtney and Arie but then again I dont deserve them either." Jason said looking at the two of them as Courtney just smiled at him.

"This is like the greatest fucking wedding I ever been too!" Patrick said looking at Robin.

"Shut up! And watch the language" she said looking at him. "What?" Patrick said as Robin walked away.

"Listen Nikolas." Mike said walking up behind him.

Courtney, Jason and Nikolas all turned their head to face him.

"I always thought you werent good enough for my daughter and that you couldnt give her everything that she deserves and I was wrong. You're everything that she wants and needs as well as my granddaughter and as long as they are happy then I am happy. Im just sorry it took me so long to say it." Mike said looking down.

"Its okay. I wasnt always fond of you either." Nikolas said looking at him with a smile.

"Aww daddy!" Courtney said giving him a hug.

"I love you so much princess and I just want you to be happy." Mike said as a tear came out of his eye.

His little girl was in love and it took him this long to realize that his little girl wasnt little anymore.

That she was now a women with a daughter of her own.

"I am happy daddy. I love you too." She whisper back to him.

"Arie?" Courtney said breaking away from her dad.

"Yes mommy?" Arie said looking at her.

"I have to tell you something." Courtney said.

"Whats that?" Arie asked her.

"Well you see that man standing right there?" She said pointing towards Nikolas.

"Yeah." Arie whisper back to her.

"Thats your daddy." Courtney said quietly in her ear.

"Really?" Arie asked.

"Really." Courtney replied as Arie just smiled.

"Um excuse me?" The preacher said walking up to Nikolas and Courtney.

"Yes?" Courtney asked him.

"Im already well paid for today really and I'll feel bad for getting paid so much with out a wedding so do you two wanna get hitched today or what?" The preacher said.

"Go ahead Court!" Jason yelled.

"Yeah Nikolas marry the girl you loved since you were fourteen." Robin yelled.

"No." "Yes." came out of their mouths at the same time as they just looked at each other.

A/N:


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital I simply watch sometimes and write but thats it! Oh the annoying thing isnt mine also!

A/N: I hope everybody liked the story I had fun writing it even though I was finished way before this chapter was ever posted but I hope you still like and I know some of you's are going to be so mad at me for the annoying thing I put in here but its funny and I knew as soon as I read it that it was going in here! Hope you like and tell me!.I know I posted 11-16 but I got tired of looking at it and I can honestly say aftert the whole month had passed I still love it so I hope you do too!

"What do you mean no?" Nikolas asked her.

"What do you mean yes? I was suppose to get married to Jason here." Courtney said surprised that him or anybody else would insist on them getting married.

Nikolas just looked at her.

"Dont look at me like that!" Courtney said as he continued this stare.

The rest of the guest just sat there looking at them.

"Dont you want your family here? And all your friends and not Jason's?" She asked him with a smile.

"Baby it could be just me, you and Keebler and I would still wanna get married. Our wedding shouldnt be about them it should be about us so why wait?" Nikolas asked her.

She looked at him. She knew he wasnt going to give up.

"Go ahead Court." Jason said walking up behind her.

"You be quiet!" She said looking at him and then back at Nikolas.

"So will that be a yes then?" The preacher asked looking at them.

Nikolas didnt answer but simply looked at Courtney.

She was about to cave.

"Sure why not?" She said looking at him.

Nikolas grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

"Hey your suppose to wait until he says you can kiss the bride!" Jason said as their was laughter without.

"Lets get hitched my love." Nikolas said grabbing her arm.

"Okay shall we begin this again?" The preacher asked.

"Yes." Courtney said as they walked up and stood at the alter.

The ceremony began.

"Courtney repeat after me. Again." the preacher said as she smiled.

"Do you take Jas- I mean Nikolas to be your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you's part?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Courtney said looking at Nikolas and without hesitation this time.

"Okay. Nikolas you repeat after me." The preacher said looking at Nikolas as he nodded his head.

"Will you answer me right now .These questions, as your wedding vow? " the preacher said.

"Yes, I will answer right now Your questions as my wedding vow. " Nikolas replied.

"Will you take her as your wife? Will you love her all your life? "

"Yes, I take her as my wife, Yes, I'll love her all my life."

"Will you have, and also hold. Just as you have at this time told?"

"Yes, I will have, and I will hold, Just as I have at this time told, Yes, I will love her all my life As I now take her as my wife."

"Will you love through good and bad? Whether you're happy or sad?"

"Yes, I'll love through good and bad, Whether we're happy or sad, Yes, I will have and I will hold Just as I have already told, Yes, I will love her all my life, Yes, I will take her as my wife!"

"Will you love her if you're rich? Or if you're poor, and in a ditch? "

"Yes, I'll love her if we're rich, And I will love her in a ditch, I'll love her through good times and bad, Whether we are happy or sad, Yes, I will have, and I will hold (I could have sworn this has been told!) I promise to love all my life This woman, as my lawful wife!"

"Will you love her when you're fit, And also when you're feeling sick?"

"Yes, I'll love her when we're fit, And when we're hurt, and when we're sick, And I will love her when we're rich And I will love her in a ditch And I will love through good and bad, And I will love when glad or sad, And I will have, and I will hold Ten years from now a thousandfold, Yes, I will love for my whole life This lovely woman as my wife!"

"Will you love with all your heart? Will you love till death you part?"

"Yes, I'll love with all my heart From now until death do us part, And I will love her when we're rich, And when we're broke and in a ditch, And when we're fit, and when we're sick, (Oh, CAN'T we get this finished quick?) And I will love through good and bad, And I will love when glad or sad, And I will have, and I will hold, And if I might now be so bold, I'll love her my entire life, Yes, I WILL take her as my wife! "

"Then if you'll take her as your wife, And if you'll love her all your life, And if you'll have, and if you'll hold, From now until the stars grow cold, And if you'll love through good and bad, And whether you're happy or sad, And love in sickness, and in health, And when you're poor, and when in wealth, And if you'll love with all your heart, From now until death do you part, Yes, if you'll love her through and through, Please answer with these words: "

"I DO!" Nikolas and the preacher said at the same time.

Courtney just shook her head.

She knew that Jason had set that one up and right now she wanted to ring Nikolas's and Jason's neck for that one.

Its not everyday though that you have your ex-fiancee as your husband's best man in your wedding and she was greatful for having Jason.

He was such a wonderful friend and she knew they would stay that way forever.

"You're married now! So kiss the bride, But please, do keep it dignified." the preacher said.

Nikolas looked at Courtney and smiled. "

Did you really have to do that?" She asked him.

"Yes. Now shut up and kiss me." he said before pulling her into a kiss. Their one day had finally came four years later but it was just the beginning for them.

They lived happily ever after like most fairy tale couples and Jason remand close with Arabella and Courtney.

He later became best friends with Nikolas and married a girl name Samantha McCall who was Nikolas's cousin.

He also set him up with her.

They are expecting their first four children. Robin and Patrick are doing better then ever with their twin kids.

A boy and a girl.

Robin wanted to name one after Courtney while Patrick wanted to name one Nick and the other Jessica or Sonny and Carly but Robin wouldnt allow that.

Nobody ever saw Emily again.

The last they heard she was now a nun four bad relationships later.

Carly wasnt too pleased about the whole Nikolas and Courtney at first but knew she truely loved him so she finally caved in and now they are still the dysfunctional family they are just bigger.

Nikolas told his parents about Arabella and his sudden marriage to Courtney.

It only took them six months to cave in and the only reason they did was because Courtney was now four months pregnant with a little boy.

That basically covers it so...

THE END!

A/N:I had loads of fun writing this chapter and I know a lot of yous are mad at me for that very long and annoying vow but I liked it so let me know what you think about the whole story by hitting the button! All is welcomed and thanks to all my lovely reviewers who made this story possible!


End file.
